NSFW Fics (Aqours)
by CarlvonSchwann
Summary: Those who choose to tread along the matured content of Love Live should come across... you know. The NSFW content. This is where this fic comes out. Various short stories involving NSFW Yuri action among pairs in Aqours.
1. Chapter 1

After a day of non-stop practice for a performance Aqours had, Dia went straight home completely tired from all that time practicing. Her legs seemed like they were about to collapse any moment, her heart beat like crazy, and her breaths were all the shakier. Her skin was just as sweaty as the others after practice.

The others, Kanan included, knew that Dia was the one pushed herself the hardest among them. She was a perfectionist, after all. She wanted everything to be flowing the way she wanted. Each of them offered their help to guide Dia home and treat her. But she declined the offer and went straight home. Of course, all of them were worried. It was impossible for Dia.

But she managed to get home anyway, without needing anyone else's help. She announced her return and then went straight to her room to rest. She dropped her things and jumped on the bed right after.

With a sigh, she muttered, "Ah, I'm so tired. I'm going to have to rest for an entire night for this..." And with that, she fell asleep almost immediately.

In the middle of the night, however, a sharp pain stuck Dia, which practically woke her up. She cringed and struggled, but she could not ease the pain. She's pushed herself too hard during practice, and she's currently suffering from muscle injury and severe fever. She groaned and tried to hold on to her body, but she could not help but curl up in a fetal position. It was so painful she could not even dare move a single one.

"S-Somebody... He-Help me..." Dia pleaded through groans and pained screams. She looked at her door, hoping someone would hear her pleas, but everybody was probably asleep, so there was no one to listen. The pain seemed endless. Dia wanted to reach out to somebody. She did not care who it was. As long as they could ease her off her pain. The pain was so unbearable that she almost fell unconscious, but before she did so, her room door flew open and came in Kanan.

"Dia! Are you okay?!" Kanan called out. "Hold on, I already had Ruby get a first aid kit, so please stay strong! For us!"

Dia's eyes widened. It should be impossible for Kanan to know of her condition and rush to where she was immediately. To this, Dia muttered, "H-How did you...?" through stutters.

Kanan kneeled by Dia's bed and held her hand. "No one cannot ignore how hard you've been pushing yourself these days, Dia. No matter how much you hide it, I know. All of Aqours knows."

"Ka-Kanan... -san..." Dia managed a whisper before cringing before the pain.

"Onee-chan!" Ruby called out before entering the room. She was holding the kit in her hands and handed them to Kanan. "Thank you, Ruby! Now, save us some room. I can handle this," Kanan ordered, and Ruby calmly went outside before closing the door behind her. Kanan nodded to this and attended to Dia. "First of all, calm down. We'll get your muscles treated."

Dia's breath was heavy and shaky, and she could only mouth the word "Yes" before lying down flat. Kanan then began with her operation. In between, she muttered, "You clumsy Dia. Had I not followed you to your home, who would have heard your screams at night?"

Dia could not respond. Kanan? Following her all the way without her noticing? And coming in the middle of the night the moment she was hurting? No, it would not have been possible. But Kanan defied it, and continued healing Dia.

By the time Kanan was finished, Dia was covered in bandages and a wet towel over her forehead. All went well, and Dia was on her way to recovery. Kanan sighed in tiredness, and wiped sweat off her forehead. "Gosh, Dia. You're a handful."

"... Thank you," although her voice was coarse, Dia managed at least that, and closed her eyes.

"Here," Kanan said, brushed away Dia's bangs and kissed the bridge of her nose. "Fo-For you to get well faster, somehow... If that's not enough, I'll have to do more than just a kiss..." With a blush, she turned away from Dia.

Dia's fever had passed for some time, but her temperature somehow increased. Her face flushed, and her lips were puckered up, ready for a second kiss. Kanan saw this, and felt a little embarrassed, but her patient must never be disobeyed. Her lips pressed against Dia's and they were in for a second set of kisses. Kanan climbed to the bed and on top of Dia. "You're so helpless, aren't you?"

Her hands reached for Dia's weak arms and caressed her porcelain skin. Dia moaned at how smooth Kanan's touch was, and her heat could not get much worse. Kanan's hands then searched for Dia's face, her perfect face. All this while they were kissing. Dia was under Kanan's disposal as her body laid on the bed.

"Dia…" Kanan called out as she traced her lips down towards Dia's neck, and began kissing and biting it, leaving marks while she was at it. Dia was surprised at how aggressive Kanan was that night.

"I know what you're thinking," Kanan suddenly said, stopped with her activity and faced Dia. "I barely even get dominant in these, so I guess I better make the best of it." She then continued digging herself into Dia's neck.

After leaving Dia's neck full of bite marks, Kanan then unbuttoned then removed Dia's uniform, which revealed her camisole. Dia wanted to cover her chest, but she was sick, and could barely move from her position. She let out a moan as Kanan's hands travelled from Dia's arms to her breasts. Kanan's fingers traced through the rim and spiraled until they were near the center.

By then, Dia was heaving shaky breaths and letting out sexy moans that could only turn Kanan on even more. The latter smiled to this and began sucking Dia's right nipple through her camisole. Dia could only shake her body and let out louder moans as Kanan sucked on her breasts. These moans only got louder the moment Kanan worked her hand on feeling up Dia's left breast. The stimulation was too intense that Dia arched her back, as if to invite Kanan to go deeper.

"So you feel it more when you're the one under? You're such a perv, Dia," Kanan said as she sat up once again and looked at Dia's aroused face. "… Not that I don't like it, though." She then licked her lips seductively.

"… Bully," Dia managed to mutter. "Kanan-san, you're… such… a bully… when you're… the one on top," she continued through heavy breaths.

"But it's better that way, isn't it?" Kanan asked and moved her face closer to Dia's, and they kissed once again. They've been sharing such a passionate kiss for so long, but this one seemed very special, not to mention this one was Kanan on top. Kanan felt Dia smile a bit through their kiss, and then smiled along. In the middle of their passionate kiss, Kanan pierced her tongue through Dia's lips. Dia's eyes widened in surprise, but answered the kiss anyway. Their tongues rolled against each other as they engaged in what was probably their first French kiss.

Kanan departed from the kiss and continued her way down Dia's body. Just Kanan's lips touching her abdomen made Dia moan out loud. She was shaking from being stimulated a lot of times already that it seemed like she was about to come. Kanan continued her way down and found Dia's inner thigh after spreading her legs.

"So you're this wet already?" Kanan teased as she took a view from under Dia's skirt. "It's overflowing. You're getting aroused by all this, aren't you? You're so lewd, Dia." Kanan proceeded with kissing Dia's inner thigh. The first kiss alone was enough to make Dia come yet again.

Dia wanted Kanan to stop, but the stimulation from all the kisses Kanan was making kept Dia's mouth shut. As much as wanted all this to stop, however, her hips were shaking, as if to beg for more.

"K-Kanan-san…" Dia attempted to speak, but another kiss just made her moan again.

Her moans were the only sounds heard in the room. Even more so when Kanan proceeded to licking Dia's precious spot. She wanted to contain her moans, she could not find the strength to do so. Her moans just leaked throughout the entire room.

Meanwhile, Kanan was continuously licking Dia's spot as if to drink all the love juice the latter was leaking out. Her hands were caressing Dia's thighs, stimulating her lower half even more, to the point where Dia could do nothing but moan.

"Perhaps…" Kanan spoke again. "You like it here better than the top?"

"Ka-Kanan-san—!" Dia stuttered as her face flushed even more. "I-I'm coming…!"

"Go ahead."

"Oh, God, I'm coming…! I'm coming! I'm comiiiiiiiing!" Dia yelled out as she could not restrain herself anymore. She gave in to the pleasure and climaxed.

It was an intense night for Dia and Kanan. From tiredness, Dia fell asleep almost immediately. Kanan slept beside her and covered her body with a blanket to keep her warm. She also trapped Dia in an embrace to add up to the warmth. They both fell asleep that night peacefully.

The next morning, however, Ruby found the pair sick with fever and sharing Dia's bed. As much as she wanted to know what happened, she was all too shy to ask (given that Dia's bare thighs were showing). She had to write an absentee form and sent it to... a mysteriously nose-bleeding Mari.


	2. Chapter 2

"So, I've been meaning to ask, but… what are we doing here?" Riko asked her… lover, Yoshiko, as they were in quite the interesting place.

"But, Riri, they have a Mewtwo! Who am I to not try to catch it?!" the latter replied, and Riko could just sigh to her girlfriend's remark. They were currently at a love hotel, where Yoshiko's favorite Pokemon was. Riko happened to play along Yoshiko's favorite game of Pokemon GO, and she was practically being dragged around Akihabara.

"Yocchan, you can't be serious, right? You even have Maths tomorrow…" Riko informed in an attempt to stop Yoshiko from going inside.

"Riri! This is my quest! To become the very best, like no one ever was!" Yoshiko shouted and faced Riko with dead serious eyes.

Just when Riko was about to make another argument, she felt a drop on her head. Soon enough, it started pouring hard. It did not take them another second to realize that it was raining.

"Riri! Let's just get inside!" Yoshiko urged and tried to push Riko inside. She was already getting soaked from all the rain.

"Bu-But, Yocchan! A love hotel! I can't!" Riko tried pushing back, and a push of war did not start long enough.

It did not take long before Riko slipped and both fell into a pool of rainwater. They soon decided to go inside, rent a room and get washed.

Riko was sitting idly while she was letting Yoshiko wash herself. She was already done, and was currently drying her hair. They were waiting for the rain to pass so that they could get out as soon as possible.

"Ahhh, I'm so unlucky," Riko sighed in dismay as she blew her hair dry. "I got dragged into all this, and look what happened…" She could not help it. Their clothes got wet as well. Both were being dried, so as soon as they dried, they would immediately find a way out of the place. Right then, she only had a towel and her underwear to keep herself covered.

She started scanning the room. The bed was quite big, with sheets and pillows to adorn it. Next to it was a cupboard with a lamp on top of it. The room itself has cream walls, designed Victorian style. A fancy chandelier hung over them as it illuminated the entire room. The drapes covering the windows were colored crimson, with gold linings surrounding it. All in all, the room looked pretty neat, not to mention it was a love hotel they were in.

"Riri. Can you pass me a towel? I forgot to bring one with me," Yoshiko called from behind the bathroom door.

"Ah, sure. There's one here," Riko answered the call and picked a towel up from the cupboard. She then proceeded with handing the towel over to Yoshiko. When she entered, however, something unexpected happened.

"Ah, Riri. Be careful. The floor is slippery, so—" Yoshiko tried to warn as she went out of the shower, but too late for her, Riko trudged into the room and slipped. With a thud, Riko fell butt-first, and Yoshiko rushed in to help. Unluckily for them, however, Yoshiko slipped as well and landed on top of Riko.

With Riko's towel undone, her underwear was openly revealed before Yoshiko's eyes to see. The latter's face flustered as she helplessly scanned her eyes all over Riko's bare skin, as if to capture each part. Riko, in the meanwhile, scanned Yoshiko's naked body. How her breasts looked like, how slender her legs were, how flat her stomach was, everything. Basically, they were looking at each other as if to lick every single part they looked at. Both were speechless as well. Well, until one of them spoke up.

"I-I-I'm so-so-so sorry…!" Yoshiko stuttered as she pushed herself from Riko, but ended up stumbling and falling on her butt. She flinched from the pain. "I-I'm sorry, Riri… I was not careful. I—" She was cut off her sentence when Riko started crawling towards her. "Wa-Wait, Riri! I'm sorry, okay? I didn't mean to—" However, Riko was already above Yoshiko. The latter closed her eyes out of fear and expected to get hit.

What she felt was a weight pressing her down. Yoshiko opened her eyes and looked at Riko, who passed out on her. "Ri-Riri! Hey, wake up! Hey, Riri!" Yoshiko called as she shook her lover awake, until she saw a tomato red tint on Riko's face. Along with that was what looked like a steam coming out of her head. "RIRIIII!" Yoshiko's yell never reached out to anyone; it was probably to re-enact some anime series.

Riko's eyes slowly opened as she found herself lying on some soft cushion. She looked on her left and right and found herself lying on the bed in the room they were in. She searched for Yoshiko, who was sitting on the edge of the bed she was lying in.

"So you're awake, Riri," Yoshiko said as she turned to look at her girlfriend. "I kinda messed up back in the bathroom. Sorry."

"Huh?" Riko tried to remember the sheer embarrassment they shared in the love hotel's bathroom. "Oh, that. Don't worry, Yocchan. My head my still be aching, but I'm okay."

"Ah, that's right! I forgot. Just let me get the med kit, and—" Yoshiko panicked as she tried to scram and find the kit, but her wrist was grabbed on to by Riko. "Riri? What's wrong?"

"Yocchan, I… Your body…" Riko unconsciously muttered as her grip on Yoshiko's wrist became tighter as then pulled the latter in for a kiss.

"Riri, you—!" Yoshiko was cut off when their lips made contact. Riko was practically drunk, and she didn't know what she was doing. Yoshiko looked at the pills the staff gave her. Is this…? Aphrodisiac? Yoshiko thought as she crossed tongues with Riko. Much to her horror, the kiss became stronger and she could not pull away. "Riri, wait—!" Yoshiko struggled as she tried her best to escape the situation.

"Yocchan…" Yoshiko heard Riko's muffled voice through their kiss. It was so intoxicating that Yoshiko was losing her power from the energy it took to respond to the kiss. She could not pause to breathe. Before she could lose consciousness from loss of breath, Riko fortunately pulled away. Yoshiko took in heavy breaths as Riko blindly took off her towel and started touching herself, caressing her porcelain skin and moaning at the very touch.

"You can't be… under the influence of aphrodisiac, right?" Yoshiko asked Riko, but the latter was too busy touching her body all over to even respond properly.

After touching herself, Riko spread her legs and exposed her nether regions. "Yocchan, touch me…" She muttered, spreading her vagina.

Yoshiko blushed at the very sight before her. She didn't actually think Riko could be this lewd. But it was turning her switch on, so she had no other choice but to oblige. She approached Riko and dived in for a kiss while her fingers search for Riko's lower half. After one quick peck at her lips, Yoshiko went lower and bit at Riko's next. To this, Riko moaned loudly but accepted Yoshiko's touch.

"You sure do enjoy your hickies, don't you?" Yoshiko said as she continued doing Riko. She then went lower after a few bite marks at Riko's neck. Yoshiko let her lips run around Riko's chest, making the latter moan louder. Yoshiko licked around Riko's breasts before arriving at her nipples. Being extra sensitive because of the aphrodisiac, Riko let out a louder moan as liquid came out of her lower region.

"Yocchan…" Riko called out through heavy breaths. "I… just came…" She could not help it anymore. She could not endure the pleasure. But rather than stop in response to Riko's tiredness, Yoshiko continued. "Ah?! Yocchan, I just came…!"

"Was that supposed to make me stop?" Yoshiko countered, her voice devilishly deep. "The devils of lust have taken over me, after that little show of yours. You have to offer me the ultimate pleasure for the devils of lust to be pleased. Until the end."

"Yoccha—Ah!" Riko moaned as Yoshiko sucked on her right breast. Yoshiko's right hand was feeling up the other breast, while the other hand was caressing Riko's thighs. "Ahn, Yocchan, stop—Ah!" The aphrodisiac was wearing off, and Riko was finally back to her old self. Realizing the situation before her, she was begging for a little rest.

"But you were begging for me first, right? See this through, Riri," Yoshiko said as she bit on the nipple she was sucking earlier, making Riko moan loud yet again. Yoshiko has finally moved on from Riko's chest and went for the lower region. Her left hand went from Riko's thighs to her clitoris. Yoshiko then let a lick in the same place, making Riko come yet again.

"Yocchan, I came a second time now… So… could you… please stop—! Ahhh!" Riko meaned as a finger slipped inside her vagina.

"Riri. I… love you…" Yoshiko whispered as she continued licking Riko's clitoris and inserting her finger in and out Riko's vagina.

"Wh- Ahh! What's this all of… a sudden…?! Ah!" Riko asked through moans, but Yoshiko was not stopping by to answer. Almost like she was drunk from the aphrodisiac. "Wait, Yocchan! I'm…! I'm coming! No, Yocchan! I'm comiiiing!" She screamed as love juice came from her lower region.

It has been quite the night for the pair. However, the next morning, both of them received a head-piercing headache, and in the end, Yoshiko was not able to catch that Mewtwo.


End file.
